


Edge of Surrender

by SarahJeanne7



Category: Baywatch (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, romantic suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne7/pseuds/SarahJeanne7
Summary: When Shauni is attacked outside of her lifeguard tower, Eddie and the others will do anything to make her feel safe again. This one is all about the relationships of just a few of my favorite characters from my all-time favorite show. This is AU from the show in a couple ways. Cort is around to stay, and he and Jessie have something going. She's going to be a bit closer to his age. I just think these two would have made an awesome couple with their personalities. Also, we need some more Baywatch stories on here!





	Edge of Surrender

**Chapter One**

**Not Alone**

"Cort, I can finish up here. I know you're anxious to meet up with Jessie." Shauni said to Cort with a smile.

"You sure? I don't mind staying to help close up." Cort replied.

"Yes, of course. I'll only be a few minutes behind you anyway. Plus, it's not like I've never closed up a tower alone before." Shauni said with a laugh.

"Aw, thanks Shauni. You're the best!" Cort spoke with his signature grin and left the tower with a smacking kiss to Shauni's cheek, making her laugh. He took off down the beach and Shauni couldn't help but watch him for a moment. She would be the first one to admit that she hadn't been Cort's biggest fan when he first showed up to Baywatch. He just always seemed to get Eddie involved in something illegal. But Shauni did have to admit that after almost a year of Cort being a constant presence, he had grown on her. She could definitely understand the draw. But Shauni also thought the draw could have something to do with Jessie. Cort was just a different man with her. For starters, it was the first time Shauni knew of that Cort was faithful and invested in a woman and their relationship.

Shauni pulled herself out of her own head and continued closing up the tower. When she was finished, she grabbed her bag and started making her own way back to Baywatch headquarters. As she walked down the ramp, Shauni felt a shiver and got the feeling she wasn't alone. She looked around the beach and saw nothing but the beach and the ocean. She shook her head and continued down the ramp and into the sand.

She didn't get far when she felt shoved from behind. Shauni landed in the sand with a grunt and felt herself flipped over onto her back before she knew what was happening. Her reflexes kicked in and she was able to block the first fist that came at her face. Shauni kicked and struggled with the nameless man on top of her. She was able to get in a well-placed kick and scramble out from under the man, but not without taking a few hits herself. Shauni didn't get very far, and she was tackled into the surf. She continued to punch and kick as the man tried to subdue her under water.

"Get off of me!" Shauni yelled when her head came above the water.

"Come on, lifeguard. You spend all day out here teasing us and then you try and back out? I don't think so." The man spoke as he once again shoved Shauni's head under the water. This time, he wrapped his hands around her throat. 

Shauni wasn't one to give up easily and decided that if she was going to be taken out by this scum of the Earth, she was going to take a piece of him with her. At the very least, she was going to get some of his DNA. As she felt herself getting weaker, Shauni scratched the man with one hand and punched him with the other.

Clearly, he wasn't expecting either as the punch sent the man tumbling away from her. As he began to go for Shauni once again, he heard shouting getting closer and knew his opportunity had passed. But he swore he would make the lifeguard pay for marking up his face. Shauni wasn't moving.

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Cort came strolling into the locker room, excited to get changed and be on his way to the marvelous and very romantic date he had planned for Jessie. Speaking of, Cort seemed to have excellent timing as Jessie came out of the locker room at the same time. 

"Well, hello there beautiful." Cort grinned at his girlfriend.

"Back at you, handsome." Jessie smiled.

"What, you didn't try to weasel out any secrets about our date from Shauni?" Cort grinned.

"Shauni? She wasn't in there. I figured she left with Eddie and was just going to shower and change at home." Jessie said with a confused tilt of her brows.

"No, no. She told me to go ahead and she would close up the tower. I practically sprinted to headquarters, but she still shouldn't have been far behind me." Cort said with concern. They all knew that when it came to the ocean, every minute counted and a million different things could happen from one to the next.

"Okay. Well, don't freak out yet. Let's just check with Eddie." Jessie spoke with reason.

"Check with Eddie about what?" The dark-haired lifeguard said as he sauntered down the hall headed for the locker room.

"You heard from Shauni? Anything from the tower?" Cort said.

"No. Weren't you with her?" Eddie asked as he dropped his bag, already deciding to head out there.

"Yeah. She told me to head back while she closed up but she should have been back by now. I don't have a good feeling." Cort spoke as he followed Eddie's retreating form outside and down the beach.

"Well, I always trust your gut." Eddie said as he took off in a sprint with Cort and Jessie following behind.

As they approached the tower yelling Shauni's name, Eddie saw a figure in the water, close to shore and another taking off. None of them knew the situation but Eddie only had eyes for Shaunie anyway. Everyone always made jokes about Cort and Eddie working so in sync but Eddie was never more grateful for it when Cort immediately took off after the retreating figure while Eddie went in after Shauni.

"Shauni!" Eddie yelled as he finally reached her and gently flipped her over. She wasn't in deep at all, but Eddie knew drowning didn't require much water. The only thing Eddie could focus on was Shauni. So much so that he didn't even realize Jessie was right there to help him pull Shauni up the beach. When they lay her down, Eddie tried to go into lifeguard mode and forget that it was Shauni who he was rescuing but wasn't having much success. Jessie immediately began doing the compressions for Eddie as he did his best to breathe life back into Shauni and ignore the bruises that were already appearing on her skin.

"Come on, Shauni. Breathe. Breathe, damn it!" Eddie yelled before once again breathing for her. Just as he was about to give her the second breath before Jessie continued compressions, Shauni began coughing up water. Eddie turned her on her side as he pulled her body closer to his own.

"That's it, baby, that's it. Just keep breathing." Eddie's voice cracked as he spoke. He couldn't remember ever being more terrified than he had been when he realized Shauni was under the water. Now that she was breathing, he felt the first moment of relief.

Jessie had immediately turned to check on Cort once Shauni was breathing and she knew Eddie had things well in hand. But she wasn't all that surprised to see that Cort also seemed to have things well in hand with the man who attacked Shauni. Knowing that it would be best to get Garner and Mitch down here before Eddie had a chance alone with the man, Jessie let herself into the lifeguard tower and called into headquarters.

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Mitch and Craig were talking about what Mitch should do for his and Kaye's looming one year anniversary. They found themselves immersed in memories of all the times the two of them hadn't done so hot in the love department, especially anniversaries, in the past. When Mitch's phone rang, he picked it up with a smile still on his face. 

"Buchannon." 

"Mitch, it's Jessie. You need to get down to Shauni's tower right now. Bring Garner." Jessie spoke hurriedly before hanging up the phone. 

"What's up?" Craig asked with furrowed brows as he saw Mitch stare at the phone in confusion for a moment before hanging it up and hurriedly dialing another number. 

"Jessie said to get to Shauni's tower immediately. Number 12." Mitch spoke, both to whoever was on the phone and Craig. Before Craig could ask anything else, Mitch took off, knowing Craig would be following close behind.

When Mitch and Craig got to Shauni's tower with Garner following closely behind, they were nowhere close to being prepared for the sight in front of them. Someone had tied a man up and to the ramp of the tower, clearly unconscious. Cort, Jessie, and Eddie were gathered around who was clearly Shauni. Craig and Mitch went to Shauni immediately while Garner stood between the group and the unconscious man, clearly tense and on edge.

"Eddie, what the hell happened here?" Mitch demanded as he stood over them.

"Shauni was attacked by that guy over there. She wasn't breathing when we got here but Eddie saved her life. Cort dealt with him." Jessie spoke with venom as she pointed toward the unconscious man.

"Shauni, you okay?" Craig asked while he stroked Shauni's hair from her face as she lay in Eddie's arms.

"I think so. Just shook up." Shauni replied quietly. Eddie wrapped his arms tighter around her as Cort squeezed her arm in support. 

"Well, we're going to get you back to headquarters just to make sure, okay sweetheart?" Craig spoke quietly as he nodded to Eddie to get her in the lifeguard truck. Eddie gently picked Shauni up and carried her to the truck, Cort following closely behind them and opening the door of the truck for them.

"I'm going to need statements from all of you." Garner said quietly as he began rousing the man attached to the tower, putting his own handcuffs on him.

"I'll give you mine first so Cort and Eddie can stay with Shauni." Jessie spoke up.

Craig patted her on the back and headed to the truck as well. Mitch opted to ride with Garner to assist while the others took care of Shauni. 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Eddie was seething and holding on to his temper by a very thin thread that was quickly falling apart. The only thing keeping him together was that he knew Shauni needed him to take care of her. She was the most important thing. Even if looking at her was difficult. He couldn't treat her injuries, as his hands were shaking too severely. Either from rage or concern, he wasn't entirely sure. Probably both. Either way, Cort was the one to check her out and Craig assisted, while Jessie waited for Garner and Mitch to come in so she could tell them what she saw. 

"Okay, Shauni. You're doing great, honey. All that's left to take care of is the cut right up here." Cort winced as he said the words. It was a tossup on how Shauni had gotten the deep gash across her forehead, near her temple. But it was definitely the most severe of her injuries. She also had bruises on her throat, shoulders and various scrapes from what was clearly a struggle.

"Saved the worst for last, huh Cort?" Shauni said with a slight smile right before hissing in pain and gripping Eddie's hand tighter. The reaction caused Eddie to reach up with his other hand and cup the other side of her face in his hand. Leaning into the comforting touch was second nature to Shauni. But it was also a move that almost brought the tears Shauni had been holding in to the surface.

"You got it, babe. Don't worry, though. I'll have you all fixed up in no time." Cort reassured her with a smile.

"Do you think it needs stitches?" Shauni asked with a slight tremble. She wasn't sure why this was the one thing that made her feel as if she was going to fall off the ledge she had been clinging to. 

"Well, I'd like to avoid that if I can. What do you think, Craig?" Cort asked the older lifeguard. Not only looking for his assistance but hoping the question would help him out of the daze he seemed to be in. Something that seemed to work as he stepped forward and examined Shauni's head.

"Well, it's a close call. But I would say if we clean it out really well and put some butterfly bandages on it to hold it together and a gauze bandage over top, that should do it." Craig said, trying to smile at Shauni. His heart broke for her and what she had been through. Eddie had become like a son to him and Gina since before he moved into their apartment. Shauni feeling like a daughter had followed suit fairly quickly. Even though the two were living on Eddie's boat, Gina and Craig would always do their best to help take care of the pair. Craig knew Gina would want to coddle Shauni as soon as she found out what happened. But he dreaded telling her about it.

"Eddie?" Shauni asked hesitantly.

"What, sweetheart?" Eddie spoke quietly.

"Can we leave soon? I just want to get out of here. I don't want to be here anymore." Shauni spoke so quietly, Eddie had to lean closer to hear her. When he did, her words nearly shattered him.

Tears welled in his eyes and he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Shauni, pushing Cort and Craig away for a moment. The second his arms went around her, Shauni couldn't hold back her tears any longer. The dam burst and she began sobbing into Eddie's shoulder. This caused Craig and Cort to tear up as well. They couldn't stand to see this happening to one of their own, but especially Shaunie. Cort turned away, unable to handle the guilt he was feeling. If he hadn't been in such a rush, Shauni wouldn't have been alone. As if sensing how he was feeling, Craig gripped Cort's shoulder tightly in support. 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

It was extremely late by the time everyone had given their statements and Garner had left headquarters. Mitch had told the group he wanted to stay but had to get home to Kaye and Hobie. The others all understood. Craig had called Gina with Shauni's permission and his wife had been nothing but a pillar of support for the young woman. Shauni encouraged Cort and Jessie to go home after thanking them for everything they had done. Cort hadn't wanted to leave her but she had insisted. Before Shauni could say anything more, Craig and Gina had offered Eddie and Shauni their spare room. They had completely redone it after Eddie moved out. They wanted to be prepared in case any of the other lifeguards or Eddie needed it. Eddie had left the decision up to Shaunie who had agreed. Eddie knew these were the people she needed around her in order to start feeling safe again.

The ride to Craig and Gina's had been silent, Eddie just holding Shaunie in the back seat. Things didn't change much as they went inside the apartment, Shaunie heading right to the extra bedroom. Eddie didn't know what to do or how to help her. But he would have loved a few minutes alone with the bastard that had dared touch what was his.

"Eddie, are you alright?" Gina asked softly.

"Me? I'm fine." Eddie answered quickly.

"It's okay to not be fine. No one expects you to be. You were affected by this too. We all were. And we all just want to be there for Shauni." Craig spoke in his usual understanding and reasonable way.

"Honestly? I'm mad. I'm pissed. But I know it's misplaced. I'm sitting here blaming Cort and I know that isn't right. Even if he had stayed at the tower with Shauni, that wasn't a guarantee that this guy wouldn't have hurt or killed both of them. Besides, Shauni told him to leave so it isn't like he abandoned her. Cort loves Shauni and I know damn well he's feeling guilty about the entire thing. I'm just feeling mixed up and most of all, helpless. I don't know what to do to help her. I don't even know the first thing about how to help her deal with this." Eddie put his head down, overcome with all the mixed emotions.

"Oh, honey. How you're feeling is completely right. I'm proud of you for how you've handled all of this and I have no doubt in your ability to be there for Shauni through this entire situation. She'll tell you what she needs when she needs it. All you can do in the meantime is just be there and make sure she knows you're there. She's the toughest woman I know and I have no doubt that she'll get through this. It will just take time." Gina reassured.

"Gina's right. Shauni is tough and she's going to need you. So, even if she tries to push her away, you need to stand your ground. No more running, Eddie." Craig told him seriously. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Eddie swore. 

"Good. Glad to hear it." Craig spoke with a nod toward the back bedroom. 

After hugging Gina and Craig, Eddie headed toward the bedroom quietly. When he walked in, he could make out Shauni's outline in bed. He assumed she had grabbed one of the many shirts he had left here to sleep in. 

"Shauni?" Eddie whispered.

"Yeah?" Shauni answered back with a slight sniffle.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Eddie didn't want to risk making Shauni feel uncomfortable in any way. 

"No. Of course not. I want you to get in here and hold me." Shauni's voice was a little stronger as she turned over in bed to face Eddie. 

He didn't hesitate to slide in next to her and gently pull her body into his own. Eddie stroked her hair gently and placed his lips to her forehead, just breathing her in. Holding her this way and having Shauni ask him to do so allowed Eddie to really breathe for the first time since they found her. She was here with him and she was going to get through this and be okay. 

"I love you so much, Shauni." Eddie whispered.

"I love you, Eddie. Thank you for saving my life." Shauni replied as she snuggled into him deeper.

"Oh, baby. You've saved me so many times and in so many ways. You don't ever have to thank me." Eddie reassured her. It didn't take long for them to let sleep take them.

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

It had been a little over a week since Shauni had been attacked and she was coming back to work for the first time that day. Instead of throwing her a big celebration, Eddie had insisted that everyone just act like it was another ordinary day. He knew it was what Shauni needed. Eddie had taken off four days to be with her before Shauni insisted he go back to work because she was doing fine. Some of her bruises still hadn't quite faded and the gash across her head wasn't completely gone, but she certainly looked better. Eddie would have liked to keep her at Craig and Gina's for a few more days but she was going stir crazy and insisted that it was time to come back to work. Not being one to tell Shauni what to do, Eddie had given her a nod and a smile and told her they better get ready if they didn't want to be late.

Everyone had been to Craig and Gina's just about every day checking in on Shauni. It had taken a few days for Cort to make his appearance. Shauni had asked for him to come over and not wanting to deny her anything, Eddie had gone out searching for him. It had taken some lecturing to convince Cort to get over his guilt and come talk to Shauni but the lifeguard found that he couldn't refuse Shauni anything either. When Cort had arrived, Shauni had insisted on talking with him alone, shooing everyone else from the room. When they were finally alone, Shauni had simply grabbed Cort and pulled him in for a tight hug. She knew he was feeling guilty and she told him that was not only ridiculous, but it was also wrong. Shauni told Cort she was happy he hadn't been there because he could have been hurt as well. Plus, she owed him for not only taking the guy down and beating him senseless but for being there for Eddie. Shauni knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself if he had gotten hold of the man. Plus, Cort had been a constant pillar of support for Eddie and Shauni knew he had needed it. So she refused to allow Cort to feel guilty for a thing. A request that Cort has once again not been able to deny her.

Even though Craig and Gina insisted they didn't mind Eddie and Shauni staying with them, the couple decided that since they would both be returning to work, that it was also time for them to return home. Shauni also missed their little boat and their bed. But she did promise Gina that the two of them would get together over a meal at least a few tiems a week. Gina had been a huge support for Shauni and crucial for her getting back to her old self. She hadn't been willing to let Shauni wallow in self-pity or get down on herself. Instead, she had forced Shauni to see how strong and incredible she was. And Gina never wasted an opportunity to tell Shauni how proud she was of her. Something that never failed to bring tears to Shauni's eyes. Craig had also been there for Eddie and Shauni every step of the way. He had talked Eddie down on multiple occasions and built Shauni up on others. Shauni couldn't think of anyone who could have helped her recovery more than those two. Besides Eddie, of course.

Mitch had been to see Shauni a few times as well and had always been quick to offer a hug. Mitch gave the best hugs and they never failed to make Shauni feel just a little bit better every time. He also brought Kaye and Hobie to see her, a surefire way to cheer anyone up. And Mitch knew it. He was the one that insisted Shauni take at least a week off and he didn't want to hear any arguments about it. Before Shauni could accuse him of favoritism and insist that he wouldn't have offered so much to his other lifeguards, Mitch pointed out that Shauni was one of his best and he couldn't accept her back at work unless she was in peak performance condition. Something he knew Shauni couldn't argue with. So she had begrudgingly accepted.

Jessie had excelled in the art of making Shauni laugh and was even better at getting her mind off everything. Plus, she was a pretty great cook and was always bringing something delicious for Shauni and Gina to enjoy with her. Shauni hadn't grown up with true female friends the way Gina and Jessie were to her. A fact that made Shauni appreciate them and all they did for her even more. Plus, Gina and Craig had been like the parents Shauni always wanted. She hadn't even called her own parents to let them know what happened. It would just be another excuse for them to push Shauni out of being a lifeguard. They didn't understand her and they never would. How could they when they wouldn't even try? Shauni knew they would be concerned about her well being and that they would only try to talk her out of being a lifeguard out of a place of love in their hearts, but she just couldn't listen to it. She needed her Baywatch family around her.


End file.
